The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to power reservation and dropping rules for transmission time intervals (TTIs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). Some wireless communications systems may support communication between a UE and a base station on multiple aggregated component carriers, referred to as carrier aggregation (CA). In some cases, a UE may transmit uplink signals on different component carriers during TTIs having different durations. Additionally, the UE may transmit one or more groups of uplink signals on the component carriers. However, in some cases, it may be challenging to allocate power for every component carrier when different TTI durations and different groups of component carriers are used, which may result in an inadequate amount of power for all TTIs of each component carrier.